Rainy day Gon x Killua
by Shin Takahashi
Summary: Gon et Killua ont maintenant 16 ans, cela fait des années qu'ils ne se sont pas vu et l'heure de leur retrouvailles approche mais avec les années ils ont tout deux changer surtout Killua. Quelle sera la réaction de Gon? Fanfic UA. Hunter x Hunter. Yaoi classé M (R-18).


Gon X Killua One-shot

Fanfic Hunter x Hunter **Yaoi** dans un univers alternatif classé **M** **(R-18)**

**Note :** Cette fic est pour toi ma Mirette 3

**Yaoi :** Relations homosexuelles entre homme + ou - explicites vous voila prévenu.

* * *

-Ah il pleut encore...

Killua prononça ces mots d'une voix rock et dans un soupir de douleurs. Couvert de son sang et de celui de sa victime. Il était vide, froid, ne transperçait de lui qu'un monstre assoiffé de torture et de sang. Ces perspectives embrumaient son esprit. Il n'avait plus idée de qui il était vraiment, mais voila que son téléphone se mit a sonner. La sonnerie persistante le ramena a un semblant de conscience qui le pousse a sortir le téléphone de sa poche et a répondre...

-Allo...Killua...

Dans un état semi conscient, tout son corps est parcourut d'une violent spasme. La voix au bout du fil semblait plus âgée, plus mature, mais ne pouvait être que la sienne, aucun doute la dessus...

-Allo Killua...C'est Gon tu me reconnais?

-Gon...

Tel un vent balayant tout sur son passage, l'idée de parler a Gon lui ramena toute sa lucidité perdus. Un mélange de bonheur ultime mêlé a de la tristesse le parcoururent. Tant de sentiments qu'il avait totalement oublié ces dernières années...

-Killua ça va? Je suis arrivé en ville aujourd'hui! Tu n'a pas oublié? Aujourd'hui est le jour ou l'on devait se retrouver! Cela fait 4 ans déjà! J'ai hâte de te revoir...

Comme a son habitude la voix de Gon était douce et joyeuse. Cette base de sentiments qu'il avait perdu était de retour. Aujourd'hui était le jour de leur retrouvailles, comment avait-il pu oublié cela? Ou ne l'avait-il pas oublié? Essayait il juste de fuir cet instant? Dans tout les cas de figures il ne pouvait pas se présenter dans un tel état face a Gon. Se retrouver face aux yeux sincères et désarments du brun serait une torture bien plus pire que toute celles qu'il s'était infligé durant leur séparation...

-Gon...Désolé Gon...Je ne peux pas...Pas cette fois...

-Hein? Qu'es-ce que tu as? Mais on s'était promis de se revoir, ça fait 4 ans que j'attends ça avec impatience! Je veux voir a quel point tu es devenu fort, et puis j'ai beaucoup changé tu sera étonné de me voir!

-Non...Gon...Je...Je suis sale...Je ne peux pas te voir...

-Hein? Mais qu'es-ce que tu raconte? Bon ok,il te faut une douche alors je vais t'attendre a l'appartement que j'ai louer au XX rue XXXXXX Alors viens je t'attends!

-Gon...Nn...

Mais il était déjà trop tard, le brun de sa fougue habituelle avait déjà raccroché. Killua se redressa puis se releva avec peine. Il avait du mal a tenir sur ses jambes car ses hanches lui faisaient un mal de chien, comme a chaque fois qu'il s'offrait un round SM avec un parfait inconnue rencontrer la veille dans un bar, et comme a chaque fois, le corps de l'inconnu en question finissait par gisais mort en face de lui. Mais cette fois ci les blessures ressues de ses jeux nocturnes étaient assez profonde et il perdait beaucoup de sang. Il était inconcevable que Gon le vois dans un tel état. Pourtant l'adresse que lui avait donner se dernier avant de raccrocher résonnait encore dans ça tête, et inconsciemment il pris la direction de l'appartement chancelant sous la pluie battante...

Au même moment Gon venait d'arriver dans le petit appartement qu'il avait louer le temps de son séjour. Après avoir jeter un rapide coup d'oeil a l'état des lieu il se précipita sous la douche en attendant l'arrivé de son ami. Il avait compris au son de la voix de Killua que ce dernier avait des problèmes, mais ne saisissait toujours pas le sens du "Je suis sale"...Dans tout les cas de figures il savait que chercher a comprendre la situation au téléphone n'aurait mener a rien. Quand Killua ne veut pas parler il deviens pire que Kurapika. Cependant il ne lui restait plus beaucoup a attendre avant d'avoir ses réponses car a peine sortie de la douche, qu'on sonna a la porte.

Il se précipita directement pour ouvrir, enfilant pour seul vêtement une serviette sur la taille, et gardant ses cheveux mouiller tombant sur son visage. Une fois la porte ouverte il tomba sur un Killua totalement choqué et déconcerté par la vision qui s'offrait a lui. Tout ce qu'il avait essayer de réprimander en lui si longtemps lui explosait a la figure en une fraction de seconde. Gon avait vraiment grandi. Il avait plus de muscles qu'avant. Son corps était passé de celui d'un adolescent a celui d'un homme diablement séduisant. Ses cheveux tombant en avant donnait un air encore plus sauvage faisant monter en flèche le baromètre de désire de Killua. C'en était trop. Cela lui donnait le tournis. Il n'arrivait plus a tenir sur ses jambes pourtant, il lui fallait le toucher. Adosser a la porte, il leva sa main en direction du visage du brun et a peine lu-t-il effleuré qu'il se laissa s'effondrer dans ses bras, croisant ainsi les yeux de se dernier, qui quant a lui, semblait totalement confus par ce qui se passait sur le pas de sa porte. Il avait dans les bras un Killua au corps frêle et sans défense. Avec des cheveux long noircis par le sang coagulant qui s'y déposé...Il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un tel état mais comprenait au moins qu'il fallait le soigner et vite.  
Sans plus attendre il le transporta dans la sale de bain, fit couler l'eau chaude dans la baignoire et entrepris de déshabiller Killua. Se dernier ne portais qu'une chemise noir ensanglanté et un jean mais étrangement cette tache s'avéra plus difficile que prévu pour Gon, car pour une raison totalement inexpliqué, son coeur s'emballait a chaque parcelle de peau mise au grand jour...

Enfin non sans peine Gon réussit a laver son ami. Il l'enveloppa ensuite dans un peignoir et l'allongea sur le lit. Killua s'était endormis bien avant, il le laissa donc se reposer quelque instant et alla s'habiller entre temps. A son retour le garçon au cheveux argentés s'était réveiller et redresser sur le lit. Son regard croisa alors celui de Gon et la trousse de secours qu'il portait en main avant de ne revenir sur ce dernier...

-T-shirt et short noir...Mis a part la couleurs tes gouts vestimentaires n'ont pas changé!

-Héhé...

Cette remarque dessina un sourire sur le visage de Gon pendant qu'il s'asseyait au coté de son ami. Voila bien une remarque type du sarcasme qu'il lui connaissait. Le bain semblait lui avoir fait du bien et cela le rendait heureux mais il fallait le soigner maintenant, alors sans un mots il ouvrit la trousse de secours et d'une main défit la ceinture du peignoirs, découvrant ainsi un corps mince et androgyne. Ce geste si naturel et innocent éveilla pourtant tout les sens de Killua. Son corps s'enflammait alors que la paume de la main de Gon caressait les contours de ses blessures...

-Comment t'es-tu fait ça?

Un long silence pesa suite a la question que venait de poser Gon. Killua ne pouvais penser a rien d'autres qu'aux doigt qui l'effleurer actuellement et n'avait nullement envie de penser a autre chose. Son corps totalement exposer aux yeux du brun lui faisait craindre la trahison de son entre jambe qui ne demandait qu'a se soulever et être caresser a son tour. C'est la qu'il croisa le regard sévère et interrogateur de son interlocuteur. N'ayant d'autres choix, il détourna les yeux conscient que ce qu'il désirait n'était pas a sa porté...

-C'est ce que tu gagnes d'une séances SM avec un gars...

-De quoi tu parles au juste?

-De sex sado-maso c'est plutôt claire...

-Qui t'as fait ça?

-Je sais pas...Il est mort de toute façon...Je finis toujours par les tuer après avoir pris mon pieds avec eux...

Killua c'était forcer a répondre aux questions de Gon, sentant la froideur qui s'installer au creux de la voix de se dérnier. Ses yeux étaient river sur ses blessures et il ne semblait pas vouloir relever la tête. Killua savait très bien que tout était finis entre eux a la seconde ou il s'était rendu compte de son amour pour lui. La malédiction Zaoldyeck s'était abattu sur lui faisant de lui un assassin comme ses pères. Or il n'y a pas de place pour les sentiments chez un tueur et encore moi de place pour quelqu'un d'aussi doux et sincère que Gon. L'heure était venu de tout détruire. Il le savait. Mais cela était encore plus douloureux que tout ce qu'il avait pu endurer jusqu'alors...

-Qui t'as fait ça?

-Quoi?...Je t'ai dit qu'il était mort...Si t'es si intéresser par ça alors tiens, mon répertoire et bourrer de nom de types qui...

Killua n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase. A peine avait il pris son téléphone pour le tendre a Gon que celui-ci lui avait arracher des mains et fracasser d'une simple pression. Une aura meurtrière de Nen enveloppa son corps laissant un Killua tétaniser de stupeur. Puis tel une bête sauvage il se superposa au dessus du son corps. Un jambe entre ses cuisses il maintenait avec pression l'intimité dénuder qui avait totalement céder a l'appelle charnel et se tenait maintenant bien droite, n'attendant plus qu'a être touché. La raison de Killua c'était envolé bien loin. L'homme qui se tenait au dessus de lui était le Gon de ses rêves. Un regard froid et enragé mêlé a un désire inconditionnelle. Il ne voulait rien faire d'autres que céder a cette pression et écarter les jambes encore plus.

-Répond moi! Qui t'as fait ça? Qui t'as rendu comme ça?...Killua...

La réponse était claire "C'est toi" mais il ne voulait pas répondre. Il voulait voir cette rage se rependre en lui. Il voulait sentier ses mains sur son corps et n'eut pas a patienter plus longtemps. N'ayant aucune réponse autre que l'élévation de sa chaleur corporelle, Gon se pencha vers l'intérieur du cou de celui qui se trouvait en dessous de lui, et le mordit violemment, lui arrachant un cris rock, avant de ne remonter de sa langue vers son oreille et lui murmurer a nouveau...

-Répond moi...

La encore aucune réponse. Pour rien au monde Killua ne voulait qu'il arrête. Il sentait s'embraser chaque parcelle de son corps qui entrait en contacte avec celui de Gon. Il se cambrait et frottait son intimité contre la jambe qui le menacer et cela eu pour résultat d'amener la langue de son harceleur sur ses tétons. Il les lui lécha puis mordilla doucement accentuant le mouvement par moment et le rendant plus doux par d'autres. Gon semblait avoir perdu la raison et laisser sa langue se balader au grès des gémissement de Killu sur son corps. Elle explora son torse, s'attardant temps-tôt sur les plaies encore fraichement ouvertes et se mit a descendre progressivement vers l'intimité mis a nu qui ne demandé que cela. Une fois arrivé au gland elle tourna tout autour, le lécha, titilla l'extrémité avant de ne l'abandonner afin que Gon le prenne totalement en bouche en entamant une série de vas et viens assez lents et torturants.  
Un voile fin été venu se disposer sur les yeux du démon au cheveux argenté qui dans un râle de plaisir finis par jouir de la torture sous laquelle il avait sombré...

-Gon?...

Le brun venait de se redresser au dessus de lui. Du sperme qu'il venait de déverser se trouver dans une main pendant que l'autre lui écartait grand les jambes. La main contenant le liquide vient enfin se superposer sur l'anus boursouflé par les maltraitances subis au préalable, et sans crié garde un doigt, puis deux, puis trois, s'introduire dans l'orifice qui les accueilli chaleureusement. Les gémissement de Killua se transformèrent en hurlement de plaisir. A chaque mouvement il écartait encore plus les cuisses, offrant une vue d'un érotisme sans précédent a un Gon qui ne se fit pas prier davantage pour dé-zipper sa fermeture éclaire et introduire son gland dur comme pierre a l'intérieur du démon en dessous de lui. La chaleur qu'il ressentis l'envahis sur place. Il donna un fort coup de rein et tout son membre était engloutis par un débauché qui ressaierait son étreinte afin de l'empêcher de ressortir. Il fini tout de même par réussir a l'élargir et laissant retourner sa langue sur des tétons dur comme du béton, et entama ainsi une série de coups de rein qui se voulait plus énergique a chaque aller retour.

La pression et le plaisir ressentis était trop puissant pour Killua. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, jouir, jouir en ayant reçus la semence de Gon en lui. Il glissa donc sa main sous le t-shirt de gon et se mit a caresser son corps musclé. Il finit par réussir a lui ôter son vêtement et s'agrippa a lui, lui griffant le dos pendant que la sensation de plénitude devenait de plus en plus forte. Enfin un râle collectif de jouissance résonna dans la pièce. Gon se laissa choir au dessus de Killua.

Les deux avaient le souffle coupé. Gon se redressa au dessus de son nouvel amant. Ses yeux semblait avoir retrouver sa sincérité habituelle. Il se pencha en avant et arracha un baiser endiablé a un Killua qui n'était décidément pas au bout de ses surprises. Puis après quelques minutes ils finirent par détacher leurs lèvres l'une de l'autre et Gon se laissa rouler sur le coté amenant Killua a être au dessus de lui cette fois. Totalement déconcerté ce dernier n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir a ce qui avait été pendant longtemps un fantasme impossible a réaliser. Il se mit tout de même a califourchon sur Gon et attendis ses réactions...

-Tu n'as plus besoin de ses types maintenant...Je te ferai tout ce que tu voudras alors n'appelle plus jamais personne d'autres que moi...

-Tu es sur?...Je n...ne te dégoute pas?...

Gon se contenta de le regarder et de l'embrasser fougueusement et passionnément. Une fois leurs lèvres séparer il enroula ses bras autour de celui qu'il aimait et le serra contre lui de toute ses forces. Sous la pression Killua nicha sa tête dans la nuque de Gon et une seule et unique larme coula sur sa joue...

-Je ne suis pas assez intelligent pour réfléchir a ses choses la...mais je sais que je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu puisse faire des choses avec d'autres gars...Donc la seule explication que j'ai c'est que je t'aime...Alors sois a moi et reste avec moi pour toujours...

-Si je fais ça je risque de te faire tomber dans mon monde...

-Ça me va...Je aurais me débrouiller!...

Une autre larme fit son apparition sur le visage de Killua, avant que celui ci ne se laisse choir dans les bras qui l'entouraient et ne s'y endorme d'épuisement. Gon l'allongea donc sur le lit. Essuya les traces laissé par les larmes. Il regarda la pluie battante par la fenêtre puis ramena la trousse de secours vers lui. Ce n'était la que le début de leur histoire...

* * *

Au même moment quelque part chez Léolio et Kurapika, Léolio reçoit un message de la part de Gon :

"J'ai décider de voyager en enfer avec Killua! Mais ne t'inquiète pas je trouverai le moyen de le ramener sur terre comme tu l'as fait avec Kurapika ^^"

-Léolio qu'es-ce que c'est?

-Oh...rien...juste un message de Gon...Killua semble s'être enfin confesser...Rendors toi Kurapika.

-Hum...J'en doute, mais s'il l'a compris alors c'est bien...

-Ah il faut toujours se casser la tête pour vous comprendre vous deux!

-Rendors toi Léolio!

"Bon courage Gamin", pensa alors Léolio avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son blond et de s'endormir a ses coté.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Voila petit one-shot un peu sombre et extra smut fini. J'espère que vous aurez aimer et si vous avez la moindre remarque n'hésitez pas!**


End file.
